The Burning Angel
by fatfish123
Summary: A LEMON FIC ! There is a little story behind it but basically its going to be just lots of erotic stories that are linked together under the setting of the Burning Angel. Read on to find out :)
1. The Wife

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Joanne Jo Rowling whereas the story belongs to The_M0nkey

Sex / Love / Lemons / Romance / Fuck FanFic

Decided to post this Lemon fanfic on

* * *

_**The Burning Angel**  
**by The_M0nkey**_

The Potter family is one of the founding seven houses of the magical government and holds the most power in the Wizengamot. Potters have always held some of the most prestigious jobs from head Auror to Minister for Magic and Unspeakables. What people do not realise is that the Potter family has a hidden secret.

The largest and oldest club in the magical world, The Burning Angel, is run by a man that has only ever gone by the name of 'The Angel'. What people do not realise is that 'The Angel' is also the current Lord Potter. The club made its fame as being the place that had something for everyone, there was gambling, girls, animals, anything that was needed to fulfil the carnal pleasures of man.

The brothel was the largest part of the whole business as was the main reason that the Burning Angel became so famous. The girls that worked in the brothel were all looked after by to Madams, Lily Potter and Narcissa Black. The two were known by all customers as formidable women and woe betides anyone that broke any of the rules in the brothel. They kept everything running smoothly and were well-liked by all of the patrons of the Burning Angel.

The current Angel was one Lord Harry James Potter. At 17, he was the youngest Angel to control both the Potter family and the company. His father, James Potter was killed on that faithful night on Halloween but his sacrifice was what led to the killing curse rebounding and destroying Voldemort. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had stepped in and run the club whilst Harry reached his majority and are currently the second-in-command at the Burning Angel.

On reaching his eleventh birthday, Harry went through the same ritual that all Potters males before him had done. It gave him the knowledge and power that had been accumulated by all the previous Angels before him. During his two day coma, his mind assimilated all of the new knowledge he had acquired, from how to run the Burning Angel and its goings on to how to please a woman in thousands of different ways. Narcissa Black and Appoline Delacour had really enjoyed making sure that all of the knowledge had sunk in; they could have been seen walking a little bow-legged around the private floor of the building.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin. To all that knew of her, she was someone that guys dare not approach or else you could lose one of your testicles. That was until Harry Potter decided to approach her during one of their free periods in the library. No-one was really sure what was talked about during that hour but soon after Daphne was seen hanging off Harry's arm most of the day. Everyone could see, much to Draco Malfoy's chagrin that the two of them were definitely in love with each other. It was no surprise that the two of them were quickly married after finishing Hogwarts.

Damian and Gabriella Greengrass were both at school at the same time James and Lily were. Gabriella was in Ravenclaw and was friends with Lily whilst Damien was one of the only good Slytherin's that James managed to get on with. Damien was killed by some rogue Death Eaters a few of years after the war ended, never getting to see how his two daughters would grow up. When Harry married Daphne, he took the Greengrass's under his protection, keeping Astoria safe from the advances of ruthless Slytherin's and allowing Lily and Gabriella to reconnect.

Daphne took up the mantle of being Harry's secretary whilst Gabriella joined Lily and Narcissa as being one of the clubs Madams.

* * *

Looking up from his desk, a thirty seven year old Harry watched as his again pregnant wife walked towards him from the door to his desk, gazing up and own at her, he took in her appearance. All of his staff were required to wear tight white shirts that only had the bottom five buttons done up, a short black skirt and no bras or panties were allowed to be worn. Daphne's C cup breasts strained against the fabric, her bulging stomach could be seen just below the hem of the shirt and the little mini skirt barely managed to hide her firm arse and smooth pussy.

Daphne smirked as she saw him looking her up and down. "Enjoying the view?"

"Of course" replied Harry, grabbing her hand and giving her a tug.

Daphne resisted the pull, managing to stay on her feet. "Nah-ah-ah not happening, I'm here for work not pleasure." Harry attempted to give her a downtrodden look but it failed quickly as she undid her top, allowing her smooth, pert breasts to be free of their constraints. "Now if you're a good boy and we get the work done then I might let you touch them."

"Alright then, let's get on then" said Harry, sitting up strait all the while smiling at thoughts of things to come.

Daphne sat down in the chair in front of Harry's desk, her breasts bouncing slightly at the movement. The first order of business was to go over how the things in the brothel were going.

"We've had two people forcefully removed in the last two weeks. One Cormac McLaggen and Ron Weasley"

"Have McLaggen banned from the club, all debts called in and set up for him to be seen in a compromising position with some sheep. It'll make a laughing stock of him at the ministry and ruin him for life. Set up a meeting between me, Ron and Hermione, I'm sure she would love to hear how he's been spending months of his marriage in a brothel".

Daphne nodded as she scribbled everything down into her notebook. Next she placed three files down on the table. Each file contains the information about prospective girls that wished to work for the brothel. Harry had high standards for his girls and so all hires had to go through him if they wanted to work at the Burning Angel, if Harry wasn't available, then Remus and Sirius could be trusted to make the correct decision about girls.

First was one of Gryffindor's best chases. Katie Bell had gotten bored of professional league Quidditch and decided that she wanted to earn herself some money before going off and settling down as a Medi-Witch. Harry laughed knowing that any of the girls that joined the club never left once the contract was signed, the Burning Angel magic made them utterly devoted to Harry and the club. The picture that accompanied the file showed the petite blonde in nothing but a Gryffindor coloured string bikini. With B-cup breasts and a firm arse, Harry knew that she would be loved by the customers and would love having one of his previous lovers 'on tap' any time he wished.

The next two Harry barely had to look at before passing them back to Daphne with a resounding no.

"Right then, set up a meeting with Katie for the end of the week."

Daphne nodded, making a quick note in her notebook before placing everything down on the side of Harry's desk. Harry stared at her hungrily as she made her way round the desk.

"Now Mr Potter, let's give you your prize"

Harry grabbed Daphne's waist, pulling her down onto his lap so that she was straddling his hips, her mini-skirt rising up to reveal her hairless cunt. Harry instantly latched onto her smooth globes, his hands cupping both of her pert breasts as he began ravishing her left nipple.

Daphne arched her back, throwing her head back in pleasure with her mouth wide with a silent scream. Harry played with her nipples throwing her further and further into fits of pleasure. She began gently rocking, rubbing her dipping cunt along the bulge in Harry's trousers.

"Oh Harry…" she moaned, "Enough, I need you huge cock in me now!"

Not wanting to disappoint, Harry detached himself from Daphne's breasts, lifted her off his lap and onto his desk. Unbuckling his trousers, he slipped them off allowing his cock to swing freely. Daphne laid back and opened her legs inviting Harry in.

Grabbing hold of his cock, Harry lined up to Daphne's slick entrance before slowly pushing his was in. The two of them let out a moan, Harry due to the feeling of Daphne's tight walls squeezing his cock the further it went in and Daphne because of how much Harry was filling her out.

Harry kept going until he could feel the tip of his cock touch her cervix. Looking down at Daphne he gave her a smirk before slowly pulling himself out of her. Daphne let out another moan at the feeling of loss that she felt from not having Harry fill her out. Just as Harry was about to full remove himself he gave a forceful push and impaled himself completely in Daphne.

Harry continued to thrust in and out of Daphne's tight hole, her load moans filing the room every time he managed to touch her cervix. Keeping his pace steady, he shifted one of his hands from her waist to grab hold of her firm breast.

"Fuck, Oh Merlin fuck me Harry" she moaned.

"Fuck Daphne, so tight" groaned Harry.

"Oh Harry! I'm going to cum!" warned Daphne

Harry rapidly increased his thrusting so much so that Daphne was struggling to hold onto the desk. Feeling himself starting to come close, "Almost there Daph" warned Harry.

"In… Me… Harry" moaned Daphne through labour breaths.

Not wanting to disappoint, Harry gave one final thrust as the two of the came together, Daphne's warm juices flowing around Harry's cock whilst his spunk filled her womb.

Harry pulled out of Daphne as he sat back down into his chair completely spent. Daphne barely moved from her position of lying on Harry's desk, not being able to string a coherent thought together. Harry looked at a half-naked Daphne, more specifically the small globule of cum that was slowly dripping.

"Well Mrs Potter, I do believe that is everything on the agenda for today"

Grabbing her shirt, Daphne began redressing herself. "Yes sir. I shall make the appointments with the girl for tomorrow"

With that, Daphne grabbed the folders she had placed on the edge of Harry desk and made for the main door, swaying her hips seductively as she went. Stepping through the door, she leant back in to give Harry one last wink before pulling the door too.

* * *

Daphne spent the rest of the day with her husband's large amount of spunk dripping down her inside thigh.


	2. Wonder Trio

Disclaimer : Characters belong to JK Rowling except from Issy, which is The_M0nkey's creation !

Lots of Lemon, Sex, Fucking, Love and Romance ~ ( abit of Incest )

doesn't belong to me

* * *

_**The Burning Angel Chapter 2**_  
_**by The_M0nkey**_

At four o'clock the next day, Harry Potter could be found standing on platform nine and three quarters with his mother Lily Potter. In a muggle suit and radiating power Harry definitely stood out from the crowd, drawing the attention of everyone on the platform. With the attention all on Harry, it helped to draw away from the fact that his mother was currently sporting a three-month pregnant belly even though James Potter had died over three decades ago. As Wizards and Witches age differently to muggles, Lily Potter still looked as if she was in her low thirties and by most of the male population, would be classed as a MILF.

The two of them were waiting for Harry's youngest child, Issy Dorea Potter to come back from her last year at Hogwarts. James and Albus had both left Hogwarts in the last two years and James had taken up the place of running the casino in the Burning Angel whilst Albus had been quickly recruited by the Department of Mysteries due to his spectacular mind and power that he had inherited from Harry.

Hearing the whistle of the famous Hogwarts Express, Harry turned along with most of the others on the platform, to watch the scarlet steam engine pull into the platform. There was a rush of movement as the doors to the express opened and students flooded the platform, eager to greet their parents after a long summer term.

Looking through the crowd, Harry spotted his redheaded daughter stepping of the train, her red trunk floating behind her. He took a few moments to admire the outfit that she has decided to wear for the trip home. She had opted for a striped pale blue summer dress that showed easily showed of a large amount of her ample cleavage. The dress finished half way up her thigh and left little to the imagination.

Scanning the crowd she met her father's eyes and ran to meet him, her trunk floating over the crowd behind her.

"Daddy!" shouted Issy as she jumped into her fathers' arms, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Issy" said Harry wrapping his daughter into a tight hug. "How have you been?"

Releasing her legs, Issy looked up, "I've been good Dad although…. I have been missing this big thing", she said giving Harry an innocent look whilst her small hand rubbed Harry's crotch through his trousers.

Harry's cock twitched in response to Issy ministrations. "Still Daddy's little slut huh?" said Harry smirking at his daughters innocent face.

"Of course" replied Issy.

"Right you two, let's get home" interjected Lily, "I'm sure that you would create quite a scandal of the two of you started going at it in public"

The two of them nodded in agreement and Issy removed her hand from Harry's now rock hard cock.

Grabbing hold of her trunk, Issy and Lily both held onto Harry as he apparated the three of them back to Harry's office at the Burning Angel.

Lily excused herself, claiming that she was needed at work and brought Issy's trunk with her leaving Issy and Harry standing alone in his office.

As soon as the office door closed, Issy jumped Harry immediately, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Harry's hand grasped Issy's firm ass under her dress. Issy moaned as Harry's hand kneaded the soft flesh of her arse. Stumbling back to his desk, Harry leant against it for support as his left hand began roaming over his daughter's body.

Releasing her hold, Issy knelt on the floor and began to unfasten Harry's trousers. Undoing the belt and flies, she dragged his trousers down along with Harry's boxers, allowing his cock to come free. Looking up at him she began gently stoking him. Harry leant his head back as Issy's strokes sent waves of pleasure through his body. He was nearly thrown over the edge when the tip of his cock was engulfed by the warm surroundings of Issy's mouth. Looking down he saw Issy talking almost half of his cock before slowly pulling back. Going down again, she took more of him into her mouth so that she now had almost three quarters. Harry groaned as he felt that back of Issy's throat after every trust. The warm wet feeling of her mouth, coupled with the feeling of the back of her throat on the head brought Harry extremely close to the edge.

"Issy," he gasped, "I'm gonna cum". At this Issy quickened her pace and almost instantly Harry began pumping his warm sperm into her waiting mouth. Issy gulped down as much of her father's cum as she could but it wasn't enough as it started to dribble out of her mouth and down her face.

Releasing his cock with an audible 'pop', Issy scraped up the rest of the cum off her face and licked it off her finger.

Issy stood and turned so that her back was facing Harry. Reaching up behind herself, she grabbed hold of the small zip and pulled, allowing the dress to slowly come away from her perfect figure. Bit by bit more of her smooth pale skin was shown as the summer dress fell from her body until she was left standing in a pair of green lace panties.

Turning back to face Harry, she held one arm over her chest to cover her C cup breasts. Letting the arm fall, Harry was mesmerized by the slight jiggle of her firm breasts.

"It's time Daddy", said Issy, brining Harry out of his breast filled dream world, "It's time to fill me with your warm cum and put a baby in me"

"Whatever you want baby" replied Harry grabbing hold of his daughter, he lifted her up so that she was positioned over his large cock.

Gently, he lowered his daughter down so that his cock began to fill her tight passage, filling her up completely. Lily moaned as she felt Harry's cock filling her to the brim and touching her cervix. Slowly, he began bobbing her up and down on his cock as well as thrusting up with each stroke to get as far inside her as he could.

Harry latched onto one her nipples with his mouth as they were directly in front of his face. Rolling the nipple with his tongue, he elicited another moan from Lily as her body began to spasm in pleasure.

Feeling she was getting close with the tightening of her walls, Harry sped up his thrusts, bouncing his seventeen-year-old daughter high on his cock.

"I'm about to cum," groaned Harry

"Oh Yes Daddy!" screamed Issy, "Cum in me… I want to feel your baby batter splashing inside me"

At those words, Harry lost it and spilled his incestuous seed into his daughters waiting womb. The feeling of her father's hot sperm filling her up pushed Issy over the edge causing her to scream in pleasure. Harry gave a big groan as he felt her walls tighten around him, pumping as much of his sperm out as she could.

Collapsing into her father's arms, Issy rested a bit as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Seeing that she wasn't going to respond for some time, Harry carried her to his private quarters where he laid her down in her naked glory on his bed.

* * *

Harry redressed himself and made his way out of his room and over to where the offices for Gabriella, Narcissa and Lily were located. Their office came with a strict underwear only policy, which the three of them happily complied with.

Lily Potter was sat leaning back in her chair on the phone, no doubt to one of their suppliers, wearing a matching dark green set with black lace adorning the edges. She gave him a warm smile as she gently caressed her pregnant belly.

Narcissa seat was empty which meant she was either dealing with business or one of his sons had asked for some fun.

Gabriella was sitting at her desk going over what looked like minor bits of paper work. She was wearing a sheer baby doll gown and white panties, her breasts and five-month baby bump visible through the thin fabric.

"Hey Gabs" Harry said as he made his way behind the blonde woman, his hands slipping under the fabric and rubbing belly. "How's my mother-in-law doing today?"

"Horny," Gabriella said tweaking one of her nipples, "Care to sort that out for me?"

"Of course my lady," he replied helping the six month pregnant lady up out of her chair, "Lead the way". He followed the pregnant woman out of the office, admiring the sway of her hips and the rise and fall of her arse as they made their way to her private quarters.

Stepping into her private quarters, Gabriella pushed Harry back against the wall before shuffling into her private bathroom and closing the door. Harry smirked at the pregnant woman's antics before stripping out of his clothes for a second time that day. Once fully naked he slowly opened the door to the sight of a pregnant Gabriella Greengrass laying in her giant bath, her pregnant belly and large tits poking out through the water.

Harry slipped into the warm water and lifted the pregnant woman into his lap. Reaching to the side of the tub he squirted out some soap into his hands and began gently rubbing it in to Gabriella's body. Starting with the shoulders, he worked his way down, paying particular attention to her milk-filled tits as he separately massaged each one meticulously. Moving down further still his hands roamed her pregnant belly, gently massaging the stretched skin. He channeled a small amount of natural magic through his finger calming the child that grew within her.

The final movement saw his hands dip into the water. A gasp escaped Gabriella's lips as she felt Harry begin to gently rub her clit. It wasn't long before Gabriella could feel small sparks of sexual energy shooting up her spine causing her to arch her back as she came around Harry's skilled fingers.

Harry gently moved himself round so Gabriella was resting against the side of the tub, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Fuck me lover boy! Fuck my pregnant pussy!"

"With pleasure" Gabriella screamed in pleasure as Harry's cock slipped into her tight walls and plopped into her womb. Harry thrust into Gabriella with such speed that her breasts and belly bounced with every stroke, his balls slapping against her ass under the water.

Gabriella could feel the veins if Harry's cock rub against her inner walls as she felt herself reaching her peak. With every thrust her walls tightened around his member, her breathing sped up and she tightened the hold her legs had on him pushing him as far inside as he could go.

"I'm CUMMING!" Gabriella screamed. Her body spasming as jolt after jolt of sexual energy coursed through her body. Harry only lasted a few more thrust before he succumbed to the tightness of her inner walls, his cum shooting out of his cock in into Gabriella's belly.

The two held onto each other as they tried to catch their breath after their intense fuck. "I knew my daughter marrying you was a good idea", Gabriella panted.

"Well I think I'm the best off here, not only did I marry the hottest girl in my year and knock her up with my child but I also got to bed her beautiful mother as well"

"Such a lucky boy," Gabriella giggled, "Now help me up, you and your sons need to keep putting babies inside me makes moving around difficult"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, helping the pregnant women stand, "If I remember correctly it was you that wanted us to keep putting babies in you. I was just more than happy to comply"

"Touché", Gabriella said, giving Harry a small slap on his arse.

"Bye Gabs" Harry said as stepped out of her private quarters, leaving his clothes for one of the elves to collect. He didn't care that he was naked; the only people that were actually allowed in this part of the building were his family and any of the girls if their services were requested.

* * *

Walking down one of the many corridors on that floor, he stopped by a window that overlooked one of the biggest parts of the whole building but a part that no one knew about.

As the head of the Angel, he invariably got many of the girls in the company pregnant due to his strict no contraception policy that he had whenever he was fucking them, the children, unless adopted by the girl's families, were raised under the care of the company.

From the ages of eight the girl's powers were measured. If they were above a certain limit they were educated by a select group of Unspeakable that the DoM had assigned. They would be taught all of the skills and knowledge required to join the Unspeakables so that at 17 they would be hired to work all around the world as part of the DoM organization. The other girls were given the basic magical education and would eventually work full time at the Burning Angel, however a small portion were selected to work at a younger age to fulfill some of the more sinful desires of man.

Although it may seem wrong the girls are all well looked after and if they were not willing to fulfill some of mans desires then they weren't forced. They boys on the other hand were trained under the Unspeakables and were then selected at the age of seventeen to work as an Unspeakable or were drafted by the goblins as curse breakers. Some of the more athletic boys were given the opportunity to play Quidditch at a professional level and my of the top clubs in England knew that some of the best players that they had ever gotten had been trained at the Burning Angels secret school.

* * *

Harry looked out over the room, all of the children in the room he or his sons had fathered from women that worked in the brothel. The pregnancy wing was in high demand and the women and girls that worked that ward loved having their bellies stuffed with children.

The only children that weren't attending the Burning Angel's private school were the ones that Daphne, Lily, Narcissa, Gabriella and other select few girls had given birth to. They lived within the private quarters and were sent to Hogwarts when they came of age.

Harry continued on his walk, wondering around the whole building to observe the vast empire that he ran. He stopped by the one of the high roller tables at the casino. People at the table consisted of some of the more prominent Pureblood lords and businessmen from both the Magical and Muggle world. After taking about £50,000 from all of them, Harry continued on his way, passing into the brothel.

Harry walked down one of his favorite corridors of the whole building, it being his favorite as it led to the executive pregnancy wing. It was the area that housed the more expensive pregnant girls that worked at the Burning Angel and Harry knew exactly which one was his favorite.

Without even knocking, Harry walked into the room and was blessed with the sight of his petite sister-in-law rubbing oil onto her growing belly. She smiled at the sight of Harry as he began disrobing.

Stepping out of his boxers, Harry made his way over to the bed, lying down next to the pregnant blonde.

"How's my 'not-so-little' Tori doing today?" he said, slowly rubbing his hand over her large bump.

"Horny! I've had four men cum all over me but none of them have finished me inside me", she whined.

"And how have my girls been?"

"They've been very active" Astoria said, a smile on her face as she felt her twins kicking as they felt the calming aura of their father surround them, "They seem to enjoy the sex as much as their mother does"

Harry let out a gentle laugh at her words. "Growing up to be little sluts just like their mother". Astoria moaned as one of Harry's hand shifted from the swell of her belly down to her moist folds.

"Oh H-Harry! You have no idea how much I miss your touch."

Harry continued to rub the blondes pussy before he began gently thrusting two of his fingers into her warm hole. Harry's other hand continued to gently rub Astoria's belly, calming the baby girls that were growing inside of her as he admired Astoria's facial expressions.

Harry could feel Astoria nearing her orgasm, her walls tightening around his fingers and her mouth wide in a silent scream. The pregnant blonde gave a large shudder as her orgasm rushed through her, her back arching as a wave of pleasure ran through every limb of her body.

Harry could feel his daughter kick as they two felt the pleasure that their mother was feeling.

Harry planted moved up to plant a deep kiss on Astoria, their tongues joining in a battle of dominance. It wasn't long however before Astoria summited to Harry as his tongue penetrated her mouth.

"Ready for round two?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss, giving Astoria a brief moment to catch he breath.

"Al… Always!" Astoria let out a small squeak and then giggled as Harry gently turned her over so that she was down on her hands and knees. Harry slowly rubbed his cock up and down her now gushing pussy before her pushed his cock between her pink lips.

Astoria could never get tired of having Harry's large cock fill her pussy. With every stroke that Harry made he changed his angle so that his cock rubbed against a different part of the blondes fuck hole. Harry leant forward and grabbed hold of Astoria's bouncing tits as he began to quicken his pace, his thrusts creating enough force to make her belly her rock back and forth.

As he began to feel Astoria's pussy lips quiver, Harry moved one of his hands down to stroke her erect clit. In only a few moments Astoria felt bolts of sexual energy run across the babies in her swollen belly and up her spine to her brain as her whole body went rigid and a load scream echoed throughout the room.

"I'm cumming," Harry groaned as he felt Astoria's pussy tighten around his cock as it milked him of his warm cum. "AHHHHHHHH HARRYYYYY!"

"Always a great fuck Tori" Harry said as he pulled his shrinking cock from Astoria's pussy.

"You say that about every girl here" Astoria said with a wide grin on her face.

"I might do but you're my little slut that always enjoys getting your insides painted white with my cum," Harry said as she stroked Astoria's belly calming the babies inside after their little fuck session.

Astoria gave him a smile, "And just like my mother I love having your babies inside of me"

Harry gave her a deep passionate kiss before he climbed off the bed and began re-dressing. "I'll see you later Tori" Harry said, giving the blonde a wink as he walked out for the door.

"Hey Harry!"

Poking his head back in the room at Astoria calling his name. "Yeah?"

"If you see James, can you tell him Auntie Astoria wants his young cock!"

"Of course" Harry said, giving a small chuckle as he shut the door and made his way back down the many corridors.


End file.
